Suzaku Seishi+American Schools=Trouble!!
by angelfaerie2001
Summary: This is funny! It's based off of a dream that my friend had. Enjoy!!! R&R, please!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own shit, so don't try to pin some really freaky charge on me for stealing the work of some demented writer, alright?!?!?!?! Thanks.  
  
Notes: This was based off of a dream that one of my friends had and it came across as really funny to me. I hope that you like it!!!!!  
  
  
  
Oh, yea, Thanks to Kawaii Mimi-Chan, my friend, for reviewing my work and being all supportive and stuff! Also, thanks to Purple Mouse for reading my stuff and chatting with me even when I get…. ummmmmmmm…. Hyper ~.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Suzaku Seven were swept up in a whirlwind where they felt pulled at from every angle. The colors around them blurred and began to fade into pitch black. They couldn't speak or say a word. They tried screaming, but it didn't work, their lungs were tightening and their voice boxes were silenced. Then, as abruptly as it started the pulling and tightening loosened. Color began to reappear.  
  
As the world around them began to focus, they realized that they weren't in Kansas anymore. ~.^ Lights illuminated their surroundings and shone brightly like stars all around them and in the distance against the grayish night sky. The world that they saw before them had strange tall blocks and structures that were beyond their imagination. There were fast-moving objects that zoomed by, frightening them. The roads were a hard black substance that not even Chiriko could identify. Miaka was with them, and she immediately recognized where they were.  
  
"We're in America!!!" she screamed, earning even more strange looks than the eight of them already had, considering that they just materialized out of nowhere and were wearing EXTREMELY weird clothes. "I've ALWAYS wanted to go to AMERICA!!"  
  
This outburst earned very puzzled looks from the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"America is a place VERY far away from Japan or China. It is here that apple pie and other REALLY yummy foods come from!!! It's the most powerful country in the world right now!!!"  
  
"Uh… when's 'right now'," Hotohori asked, exasperated.  
  
"'Right now' is the time that I come from!!! You guys have traveled into the future!!!!!"  
  
The Suzaku warriors all looked around them, amazed at the sights and their newfound knowledge that they had traveled to Miaka's time, a place that they had only imagined and had only been half as amazing in their imaginations.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I smell PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!" Miaka exclaimed, following her troublesome nose to where the smell came from. The bewildered Suzaku Seishi followed her. Reaching the nearby pizza shop, she saw a sign that read "Pizza- One Slice $1.25". "Darn" Miaka said. "I don't have any money!!! All that I carry is the ancient coins and I don't think that they would take THAT! Plus, I never even OWNED American currency. I live in Japan, you know."  
  
This caught the attention of a girl that seemed about Miaka's age. "Excuse me," she said in a kind-sounding voice, "You're not from around here, are you??"  
  
"No, I live in Japan," Miaka said in English.  
  
"Would you like me to buy you and your friends some pizza?"  
  
"That would be GREAT!!!" Miaka said, turning to tell the warriors the good news. "Umm…. You guys….." Miaka tried to say, but they all had their faces pressed up against the glass of the shop, mouths watering. That is, all except for Hotohori. Face + glass= bad complexion. His mouth was just watering.  
  
  
  
~.^  
  
  
  
2 pizzas and thirty minutes later…….  
  
  
  
"Do you guys need a place to stay?" the girl inquired, obviously still not phased by the "unique" outfits, language, and behavior of the Suzaku Seven. They had spent the whole time staring at the food, people and technology of the 21st century and marveling over the taste of the food.  
  
"Oh, that would be GREAT!!! We just came to town. By the way, where ARE we exactly, anyway??? Oh, and can I have that last piece of pizza???"  
  
"Umm… Sure! Oh, yea. Ummm… this is in outskirts of New York City." The girl said, rather confused about why Miaka didn't know where she was. But, to her credit, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
Miaka proceeded to eat the last piece of pizza (she had already eaten most of the other two because the Suzaku Seven were too busy admiring their surroundings to eat and the girl didn't have a very big appetite.  
  
"Well, come with me and you guys can stay at my house" the girl said.  
  
"OK!!! Thanks!!" Miaka then proceeded to translate the message to the Seishi, but apparently, due to some freaky occurrence, they understood and knew English. (AN- Don't ask me how. Don't ask me why. They just DID. It's one of those weird things that just HAPPENS for some odd reason that nobody knows.) "Oh, by the way, what's your name??" Miaka inquired, having just realized that she STILL didn't know the girl's name.  
  
"Susan" the girl replied, leading the group out the door and down the street.  
  
While they were walking the few blocks to Susan's house, they had to stop a bit to drag a few warriors *ahem* Tasuki *ahem* Tamahome *ahem* Nuriko *ahem* (and an occasional other) away from a person or something that they were admiring, with hasty apologies if it was a human and get them walking again in the direction of Susan's house.  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are!! This is my humble abode!!" Susan said jubilantly, stopping in front of a HUGE mansion, which ALL of the Warriors and Miaka gaped at, mouths hanging all the way down to the floor with sweat drops on each of them.  
  
"My parents are on a business trip," Susan said, as if THAT explained EVERYTHING. "Well, are you coming???"  
  
"Uh… Sure!!" Miaka said, breaking out of her dream-like state and getting the group to follow her inside.  
  
Inside was a beautiful winding staircase, a glass chandelier, shiny hardwood floors, and antique and other beautiful decorations arranged beautifully around them.  
  
"Here, follow me up to the guest bedrooms," said Susan, walking up the gorgeous staircase. "There are ten bedrooms and you guys can figure out who gets which. They are all to my left. I'll be in the second room to the right. IF you need anything, feel free to ask. Good night!!"  
  
Miaka, realizing how late it was, assigned each of her companions a bedroom and explained some of the appliances and other objects to the Seishi during a quick tour of what ended up being Nuriko's room.  
  
"See ya tomorrow morning" she said once she was certain that everyone was properly situated in their rooms.  
  
  
  
~.^  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
"Rise and shine!!!" Susan yelled down the hallway, WAY too cheerful for most of the Seven, especially Tasuki.  
  
"Grrrrr… Why do I have to get up so damn early?!?!?! I'm SUPPOSED to be on vacation in the future! When will they just fucking LET ME BE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tasuki grumbled to himself.  
  
"I have to go to school!!" said Susan "If you want, you can come with me!!"  
  
"That would be GREAT!" Miaka yelled back, emerging from her room. "When do you have to leave??"  
  
"Well, my first school starts in about two and a half hours and my friend's older sister picks me up in about two hours. I figured that you guys need some time to get ready!!"  
  
  
  
"Yea. We will. They're not, uh, used to some of the American stuff." Miaka said, trying to make it seem like they were NORMAL people instead of, well, Seishi from thousands of years ago that warped their way into the future by some unexplained phenomenon. "By the way, do you happen to have any extra clothes that we could borrow?? We lost ours at the airport."  
  
"Oh, sure! There's clothes in my parent's room which is to the right of mine and some in my room that you and that other girl could borrow."  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
After Miaka had helped the Seishi figure out the equipment (shower…. Sink…. Toilet…. Hair drier….) and told them how to wear the clothes (that was an interesting sight….. Nuriko trying to fit a bra on….. Then when Hotohori tried to put on a suit…. Tee hee!! ~.^), her and the others (Susan included) ate breakfast (well, Miaka ate MOST of it… The others only had HALF of what SHE had…. She just kept shoveling it in…. anyway…)  
  
Before they knew it, they heard the sound of a car pulling up to the mansion. They opened the door to see a sleek black stretch limo quite unlike anything that ANY of them had ever seen. Once more, they stood there with their mouths to the floor until Susan said, "Come on, you guys! We don't have all day!! Climb in!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well…………. That's the FIRST chapter!!! What do you think??? Weird, huh?!?!? It gets even FUNNIER later on!!!! Thanx again to Kawaii Mimi-Chan!!! I'll be working on Chapter 2!!!! Please review!!!! 


End file.
